


secure

by thegaywardens



Series: Sight of the Sun [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, i have no idea how to tag smut, uh..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaywardens/pseuds/thegaywardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had been needing a lot of attention lately, and Billy and Teddy were more than happy to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secure

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wasn't sure if I was going to post this here. But it's been a while since I update this series and I did promise I'd be writing more, so I'm just going to do it.  
> I'm not at all experienced with writing smut and I hope it's not obvious that I'm a sweet, innocent ace and really don't know what I'm talking about... I actually do like how it turned out, all things considered.

Small periods of silence from Loki were normal enough, despite Loki's reputation. Loki was an introvert, and he could be withdrawn. But long periods of time without a witty comment or shitty joke always made Billy and Teddy worry.

They had made it almost halfway through a hilariously bad horror movie with no commentary from him, which was a bad sign. Loki was sure they would start to worry soon. He was having trouble paying attention to the movie, but desperately wanted to distract himself from his thoughts.

From his position nestled between his two boyfriends, Loki started to get a bit more pushy, pressing himself tightly against Teddy and contorting himself so that he could press a kiss to his neck. It didn't take long for Teddy to relent, pulling Loki into his lap so that he could kiss him, holding his head in his hands.

Feeling a bit left out, Billy scooted down the couch, pulling himself to his knees so he could press himself into Loki's side and kiss his neck. After a few moments, Loki pulled himself away from Teddy's lips and rested his head against his shoulder, making a low whining sound in the back of his throat.

Clearly none of them had been that attached to the movie.

Billy ran his fingers through Loki's hair, massaging his head. Loki had been needing a lot of attention lately, and the two of them were more than happy to provide.

"What do you need, Loki?" He asked, pressing kisses against his ear.

"You." Loki whispered, "Both of you, please. Bedroom, maybe would be a good idea."

"The movie - " Billy began to say.

"Fuck the movie. Or rather, don't. Fuck  _me._ "

No one could argue with that. Billy reached for the remote to turn off the TV as Teddy stood, keeping Loki in his arms. Loki rested his head against Teddy's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck as Teddy carried him into the bedroom, Billy following closely behind.

Once in the bedroom, Teddy dumped Loki on the bed and crawled onto it, situating himself so that his back was to the headboard. He grabbed at Loki and pulled him forward so that the god was straddling him, with Billy coming up behind him so that Loki was effectively sandwiched between the two.

Teddy cradled Loki's head in his hands and kissed him deeply, massaging the base of his neck and biting his bottom lip. Billy pressed his chest against Loki's back and got to work kissing his neck.

With both of them holding him, cradling him, Loki felt safe. He closed his eyes and focused on their touches, on Teddy's tongue in his mouth and Billy's teeth on his neck, the way they pressed into him and caged him in their arms. He sighed happily, and followed it up with a needy whine, rocking himself against Teddy, a bit desperately. He loved nights like these, greedy for the attention the other two gave him.

Teddy broke the kiss to look at Loki. "Open your eyes." He said, and Loki did, looking right up at Teddy's beautiful, blue eyes.

"Tie me up." Loki said without Teddy even having to ask. "Please."

Billy groaned behind him and suddenly his weight was gone and Loki nearly panicked. _Come back, don't leave me._  He heard rustling in the nightstand drawer and he remembered there was nothing to be afraid of, Billy would be back soon.

While he was gone, Teddy pulled Loki's hoodie and t-shirt over his head in one motion, discarding the garments on the floor. The air felt cool against Loki's bare skin, sending a shiver down his spine. He rested himself against Teddy's warm chest, listening to the rythmic beat of his heart.

Billy returned a few moments later, spilling out a few items onto the bed. Loki craned his neck to try to get a look at them but couldn't quite see. Billy took Loki's hands in his, pulling them away from where they clung to Teddy, and held them behind Loki's back.

Loki gasped when his hands disconnected with Teddy, wanting desperately to hang on to him.

"This is what you want?" Billy asked. They always asked. Each of them understands what the other needs, what their limits are, but they always ask.

Communication had never been Loki's strength, and he had gotten too close to hurting them in the past. He didn't want to hurt them ever again. Billy and Teddy had been communicating with each other for along time, they helped him learn to do the same, at least during sex.

"Yes." He breathed, "Fuck, yes."

"Good." Billy said, voice low. And then he pulled on Loki's arms a little roughly. Loki parted his lips as Billy tied his wrists together with a long silk ribbon.

Teddy shifted so that one of his knees was in between Loki's thighs. Loki groaned and grinded himself against his leg, before Billy pulled him off.

"Oh no you don't." He said, reaching around Loki to palm him through his jeans.

Loki thrust his hips up into Billy's hand and pushed himself back into Billy's chest. Billy kissed his way down Loki's neck to his shoulder, nipping at the skin there before abruptly shoving him forward so that he was kneeling over on his knees, face on Teddy's lap.

Teddy took the opportunity to unbutton and unzip his pants while Billy pulled off Loki's. He's not gentle about it, and nearly pulled Loki down the bed when he yanked his pants off, leaving Loki completely naked while the other two were fully dressed.

Or, almost fully dressed as Teddy had pushed his pants and boxers down just enough to free his dick. Loki wanted to wrap his fingers around it, press a palm into Teddy's hip and suck it into his mouth, cause Teddy to make that face he loved, but with his hands tied behind his back he was powerless, only able to do what his partners guided him to do.

Luckily, Teddy had the same idea. He grabbed Loki by the hair - firmly, but not hard enough to hurt - and guided Loki's mouth to him. Loki eagerly opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Teddy, smiling when he heard a soft groan in the back of Teddy's throat. He pressed on the back of Loki's head, forcing Loki to take in more of his cock. He closed his eyes and sank deeper onto it, which caused Teddy to thrust up, gagging him.

Billy watched them for a few moments, unbutonning his own pants so that he could reach beneath the elastic and give himself a few strokes. He leaned forward to kiss Teddy before returning to the other end of Loki, pulling his legs up so he was once again on his knees.

He nudged the inside of Loki's thigh for Loki to spread his legs a bit further. He ran his hands over Loki's ass, pulling apart his cheeks. He heard Loki moan around Teddy's dick and smiled. He reached for the bottle of lube, ready to pour some onto his fingers, but stopped when an idea hit him.

He traded a look with Teddy to let him know he had an idea, before taking Loki by the arms and pulling him off of Teddy, also untying the ribbon from his wrists. He turned Loki around so that Loki was sitting with his back flush against Teddy's chest.

"Why did you untie me?" Loki protested, frowning. His lips were red and wet and his hair already disheveled and Billy looked at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"It's temporary." Billy said, taking Loki's hands in his own and pressing the bottle of lube into his palm. Loki looked at it for a second and then part his lips, feeling his cock twitch when he realized what Billy wanted.

Billy told him anyway. "I want you to finger yourself for me."

"For us." Teddy muttered sourly.

If it was possible for Loki to get any harder, he did. He bit his lip and nodded. "Whatever you want." He spread his legs out and bent his knees a bit. After pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers, he reached down and pressed a finger into himself, starting with his middle finger.

Billy leaned back and watched him through lidded eyes while Teddy watched from his position behind Loki, keeping a firm and gently hand on Loki's waist, rubbing small circles on his skin with his thumb.

Loki pumped his finger in and out a few times before pressing in a second one, throwing his head back. Billy and Teddy's hungry gaze on him turned him on more than his fingers.

He reached his other hand down to stroke himself, but Teddy snatched his hand out and caught Loki's wrist, firmly pulling it back.

"I don't think so." He growled in Loki's ear.

Loki moaned and tried to pull on his wrist, putting little strength into it. If he had wanted to, he could have put up a real struggle. But it caused Teddy to pull him back a little more forcefully and that's exactly what Loki wanted.

He returned his attention to himself, adding a third finger. He was hyper aware of Billy's eyes on him, of Teddy's skin hot against his back and the erection digging into his hip.

He kept stretching himself, filling himself. It wasn't enough even when he had added a fourth finger. He wanted more, and he voiced his desire a few times only for Billy and Teddy to ignore his pleas.

Finally, finally Billy moved to stop him, stroking himself lazily with his other hand.

"Okay, that's enough." He said, voice commanding.

Teddy pushed Loki forward slightly, reaching around to take Loki's wrists and bring them behind him so that he could tie them together again. Loki groaned at the loss of his fingers, feeling very empty.

Once Loki's hands had been tied together, Teddy was easily able to lift him up and maneuver him so he was sitting properly on his lap, Teddy's cock laying against Loki's back. He pressed a few tender kisses to the back of Loki's neck.

Billy scooted up on the bed so he was right against Loki. He sat up on his knees so that he was actually a bit taller than Loki for once. He pushed Loki's hair behind his ear and cupped his jaw, pressing a kiss to his lips. Loki swallowed and closed his eyes.

Teddy lifted him again so that Loki could sink down onto his dick. He pressed in slowly, head resting between Loki's neck and shoulder, until he was completely buried.

Loki threw his head back again, squeezing his eyes shut. In front of him, Billy pushed Loki's legs up and apart and took both of their dicks in his hand, rubbing himself against Loki.

Teddy rocked his hips a little, just to tease, not pulling out at all.

Loki groaned. "Get on with it already." He hissed.

"What was that? Did you want me to do something, Loki?"

"Just - ahhh - just fuck me already!"

"You're a mage, surely you know the magic word?"

"Ugh -  _please!_ "

Teddy grinned and pulled Loki up, brining him back down and thrusting forcefully. Loki cried out, clenching his fists behind his back.

"Wait, wait." Billy said, and Loki snapped his head forward and opened his eyes to glare at him.

Billy pressed a finger to Loki's lips. "Shh, you'll like this."

He glanced at Teddy, and Loki would never understand how the two of them could communicate so much with simple looks, but Teddy clearly got the idea, shifting down the bed a bit and grabbing underneath Loki's thighs so he could lift his legs up. Loki bit his lip. Teddy's strength always excited him, the way he could so easily move Loki around or hold him down.

Billy guided his own cock down, leaving Loki's unattended. It took a moment for Loki to realize what he was doing and parted his mouth in anticipation.

Loki watched eagerly as Billy pushed himself in gently, moving slowly until his entire length was inside him with Teddy's.

Loki gasped, shaking from feeling so full. Billy was pressed against him on one side and Teddy on the other, both of them filling him up, and he couldn't remember ever feeling so secure. His head lolled backwards onto Teddy's shoulder, eyes rolling back. They hadn't even started fucking him yet and he felt close to coming.

And then they did start moving, and Loki felt like he must have died and gone to Valhalla. He opened his mouth and closed it, unable to form any words and instead just keened loudly as the two thrust into him. He felt so fucking full, so acutely aware of everything around - and in him. The warm, slick skin on all sides of him, his partners inside him, their mouths on his neck. They were encasing him like a cocoon but he never felt as free as he did when he was with them.

Teddy nibbled on Loki's ears before leaning over his shoulder and kissing Billy deeply. He felt like he was going to burst, heart as full as his body. His eyes rolled back and soon he was coming, "I love you,  _I love you_." He repeated, spasming against them and spilling in streaks against his and Billy's skin. He shook with the intensity of it as Billy and Teddy continued thrusting, letting him ride out his orgasm. It didn't take long for the two of them to come themselves, together.

They pulled out of Loki, leaving strings of come on his thighs, and they all collapsed in an uncomfortable, lazy heap of limbs.

After a minute, Loki whined and wriggled against Teddy, his arms still behind his back were starting to cramp and were generally uncomfortable. He could have easily broken out of them, but that would have defeated the purpose.

Teddy sighed and pulled the ribbon off, before gently worming his way out from under Loki so that he could cross the room to the bathroom. He returned with a damp washcloth and clean them up, gently wiping any bodily fluids off of his partners. Loki enjoyed the gently attention after being handled roughly.

Teddy dumped the cloth on the floor and climbed back into bed, pulling Loki against him. Billy curled up on his side, spooning Loki who had laid his head on Teddy's chest, throwing an arm over him.

"I love you too." Teddy said, kissing the top of Loki's head.

"Mmm, me too." Billy agreed, tightening his arms around Loki.

Loki smiled and yawned, feeling a million times better than he had at the start of the night. "We should do that again."

"Right now?"

Loki snorted. "Preferably not, though I wouldn't turn it down."

"One of us doesn't have superhuman stamina." Billy grumbled. "Maybe we should think about him."

"I was joking." Teddy said. "Anyway, I think Loki's too tired now."

"M'not." Loki mumbled, "Okay, maybe I am a bit. That was pretty decent."

"Pretty decent?"

"You can always do better."

"That a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"I guess we'll have to try harder next time then."

Loki grinned. "I guess you will."

He curled around Teddy, clinging to him. After a moment, "Thank you. I needed that."

"Of course." Teddy said, stroking Loki's hair.

It didn't take long after that for Loki to fall asleep, nestled comfortably between them, his worries forgotten, if just for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone who follows the series is wondering, this takes place just... some time after Crawling Back To You, once they've settled into a more natural relationship.


End file.
